Cuento de Navidad
by lori777
Summary: Parodia de Cancion de navidad con personajes de CLAMP.


**Todos los personajes son de historias de CLAMP ©**

**Basado en la historia original de "Canción de Navidad" de Charles Dickens**

**Cuento de Navidad in CLAMP****-land**

Dentro de un bar decorado hasta el último rincón de adornos navideños, con el techo cubierto de muerdago, y luces brillantes por doquier, una joven de cabellos negros rizados, labios gruesos color carmín y sensualidad natural bebe en la barra una bebida especial de la casa, hecha para la ocasión, las fiestas decembrinas; junto a ella, una joven de cabellos largos lisos de color verde claro y ojos dorados, le narra una historia.

»Todos aman la Navidad y lo que representa, sin embargo existe, según me contaron una vez, un hombre que odia la Navidad. Ese hombre es Kurogane de Suwa, un chico millonario, empresario exitoso, terrateniente, pero tacaño, malvado y prepotente. Esta galanura de hombre carece de "espíritu navideño", en cambio su trabajador número uno, Watanuki Kimihiro, despide por los poros la navidad, lleno de alegría (aunque a veces tiene mal carácter ).

Es el día de Noche Buena, en cuestión de horas será Navidad, la ciudad esta llena de luz y calor, excepto por el edificio donde tiene sede las oficinas de negocios de Kurogane. El moreno malhumorado caminaba por las calles nevadas de CLAMP-land, precisamente, hacia sus oficinas, su elegante bastón se atoraba de vez en vez en la fría nieve, cosas como esa lo ponían de peor humor.

Dentro de la oficina, Watanuki se encargaba de arreglar algunos papeles pendientes de la empresa, los apilaba en su escritorio a medida que terminaba de revisar, aunque era rápido, aún a sus espaldas había grandes pilas de documentos esperando por ser revisados; justo cuando el pobre chico de anteojos lloraba su desgracias, entró el moreno refunfuñando.

— Buenas tardes señor — saludo Watanuki con cortesía.

— Buenas… — contestó secamente mientras se sacudía la nieve de ropa, — ¡maldita nieve! ¡Cómo la odio! — exclamo enfadado.

— ¿Eh? Pero si la nieve es hermosa, tendremos una blanca navidad — comentó Watanuki con alegría.

— ¿Navidad? ¡Patrañas! — refunfuño el moreno, Watanuki bajo la mirada.

— Señor, cambiando de tema un poco, será posible que pueda salir temprano hoy — dijo nervioso Watanuki.

— ¿Irte temprano? No digas ridiculeces, te iras cuando se la hora de cerrar… — sentencio el moreno, y se encerró en su oficina. Watanuki suspiro, y continúo con su suplicio.

Siendo cuarto a las ocho, tocaron la puerta del edificio Suwa Corp., eran unas personas de la caridad de la casa hogar para niños desamparados Piffle Princess, las delegadas Chitose y Sayaka. Con las más bellas de las sonrisas comunicaron a Watanuki el asunto de su visita, el joven suspiro, se encamino a la oficina de su jefe, comunico el mensaje y recibió una rotunda negativa que se escuchó hasta la calle. Pasados quince minutos, siendo las ocho en punto, hora de cerrar, Watanuki alistaba sus cosas para ir a casa cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, era Syaoran, el alegre de sobrinos de Kurogane.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Qué bueno verte! — exclamo Watanuki abrazando al recién llegado. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — agrego con curiosidad.

— Vine a invitar al tío Kurogane a la fiesta de esta noche… exclamo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

— Pues vete de una vez porque no pienso asistir — exclamo Kurogane saliendo de su oficina.

— Como quieras tío pero sabe que es bienvenido — dijo el joven saliendo del edificio.

— Watanuki — llamo el moreno.

— Diga señor… — respondió Watanuki algo desesperado.

— Te espero mañana temprano — sentencio el moreno.

— Pero señor, mañana es Navidad — replico el joven, Kurogane se enfado.

— ¡Viene o te despido! — gritó azotando su bastón contra el suelo.

— Si señor — respondió Watanuki y salió del lugar, trabajar en Navidad ¡qué desgracia!

A pesar de que la empresa cierra a las ocho, Kurogane trabaja gran parte de la noche en casa, su cena de navidad consistió en un plato de ramen instantáneo un tanto desabrido. Casi a las diez de la noche, el moreno decidió meterse a la cama, con su pijama bien puesta se quedo dormido como tronco. Pero antes de medianoche unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a turbar su sueño.

La habitación comenzó a helar, de las hendiduras de la puerta brotaba un espesa niebla, humo; y el sondo se hizo más fuerte. Kurogane no pudo evitar despertar, miró en la oscuridad pero no encontró nada extraño a su alrededor pero pudo notar el frío que comenzaba a calar en sus huesos, y pierna herida.

_«__Kurogane… Kurogane… Kurogane» _comenzó a escuchar de una voz familiar, _«Kurogane…» _el sonido se hizo más fuerte, _«Soy yo Kurogane, tu vieja socia, Yuuko» _cuando escuchó ese nombre encendió las luces.

— ¡Qué demonios! — exclamo nervioso al tener de frente el rostro de Yuuko, solo que era muy pálido, casi transparente. — ¡Tú estas muerta! — agregó un poco alterado.

_«Es cierto, yo morí, pero he venido desde el más allá para advertirte algo Kurogane, a darte una nueva oportunidad para que cambies tu modo de vida» _dijo el espíritu de la mujer, todo su cuerpo estaba enredado en cadenas, eran éstas las que provocaban el extraño ruido.

— ¿Así que eres un fantasma, no? — cuestiono el moreno incrédulo, Yuuko asintió.

_«¿Ves las cadenas que me sujetan? __Son las cadenas del egoísmo que practique en vida y que ahora no me deja en paz, por favor Kurogane, de hoy en más, se amable, bondadoso, libérate y libérame» _suplico el espíritu de Yuuko, Kurogane se negaba a creer. _«A la medianoche vendrán tres espíritus que te mostrarán el verdadero sentido de la Navidad_…» agregó solo para desaparecer por donde mismo donde llegó.

Kurogane se incomodo por unos momentos, la idea de tener que soportar la visita de fantasmas no lo tenía contento, pero de inmediato deshecho la idea cayendo en el escepticismo, después de todo, los fantasmas no existen, menos los espíritus de Navidad, se echó de nuevo en la cama, se acurruco y procuro descansar lo mejor posible para trabajar el día siguiente, después de todo "el tiempo es oro".

La medianoche se acerca, el tiempo no se detiene y las manecillas están a punto de hacer sonar las doce campanadas, Kurogane llevaba despierto un rato, en sus sueños no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Yuuko junto a su advertencia, claro que se sentía ridículo pero de cierta forma no podía cerrar los ojos para simplemente dormir, era un reto, si no pasaba nada a las doce en punto, podría dormir tranquilo, de lo contrario… bueno, solo Dios sabe que puede pasar con en fantasma en casa.

Las doce campanadas comenzaron a sonar, Kurogane saboreaba la victoria, sentado desde su cama con las luces encendidas advirtió que no sucedía nada, la décima campanada sonaba cuando el moreno decidió poder dormir en paz al fin, sin embargo un extraño brillo lo despertó, molesto se incorporo de nuevo en la cama solo para encontrarse con una niña, sus cabellos cortos de un castaño claro, su carita estaba decorada con una sonrisa enorme, estaba enfundada en un vestido de invierno con peluche lila casi blanco, de color rosa y morado claro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos de un color morado claro.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación? — escupió el moreno.

— Soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas pero mis amigos me llaman Kazuki — exclamo la niña aún sonriendo, — estoy aquí para llevarte a un viaje al pasado — agrego tomando al moreno de la mano, su contacto era calido.

— No tengo tiempo, además no puedo caminar largas distancias — refunfuño el moreno a modo de excusa.

— No necesitas las piernas,… iremos volando — dijo Kazuki alzándose en el aire junto a Kurogane, salieron por la ventana.

El cielo nocturno comenzó a aclararse a medida que volaban más hacia el horizonte, Kurogane pudo ver que el panorama debajo de sus pies cambiaba, atrás quedo la ciudad que conocía, estaba afueras de la ciudad donde se localizaba la casa hogar para niños desamparados Piffle Princess, aunque en la actualidad el joven lo niega, paso mucho tiempo en esa institución, bueno al menos cuando era un mocoso de doce años. Pero el espíritu lo llevó más atrás en el tiempo, en una cabaña cerca de la frontera de CLAMP-land.

— Es mi vieja casa… — susurró el moreno. Kazuki sonrió.

— Si, es tu vieja casa, vamos acércanos — indico la pequeña.

Volaron hasta la ventana donde podían ver una alegre familia celebrar la navidad, una jovencita de claros cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono, arreglaba los últimos detalles del pino navideño que adornaba la casa, su madre, una bella mujer sonreía satisfecha, mientras que su padre preparaba el carruaje, él y su hija irían a buscar a su hijo menor, Kurogane.

El pequeño estaba encerrado dentro de la biblioteca pero no hacía nada especial, en realidad esperaba con ansia la llegada de su hermana y padre, quería ir a casa pronto, ver a su madre, disfrutar la navidad. Cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su hermana apareció en el umbral de la puerta, el pequeño corrió a abrazarla, ella lo recibió con cariño, después el niño fue alzado por su padre, y juntos los tres partieron a casa, el Kurogane adulto fue testigo de ello, miraba a su Yo pasado sin poder creer que ese niño sonriente alguna vez fue él.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto Kazuki, de antemano conocía sus identidades pero quería escucharlo de boca de Kurogane.

— Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana mayor Kobato, y por supuesto yo de pequeño… — dijo Kurogane con un poco de emoción, algo de ternura.

— Tenías linda sonrisa, ¿dónde quedo, eh? — comentó Kazuki, Kurogane protesto **tsk**. La pequeña sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a la ventana de la vieja casa, solo para ver la alegría dentro de ella, Kurogane del pasado sonreía cada dos minutos, era un niño tan feliz, Kazuki tenía razón ¿dónde quedo esa felicidad? ¿Cuándo fue que la perdió? Dentro, todos disfrutaban, de vez en vez, Kurogane niño bailaba con su hermana mayor, o su madre, incluso también con su padre.

Kurogane solo se distrajo un momento, de repente el escenario que tenía en frente cambio, era otra Navidad, pero no era una Navidad feliz, estaba frente a la entrada de Piffle Princess tomado de la mano de su hermana mayor, ambos vestían de negro, hace unas horas había sido el funeral de sus padres, murieron en un terrible accidente.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, al girarse para ver el otro lado de la calle, se encontró con la vieja tienda donde trabajo de joven, dentro de ella estaban Kazuhiko, su viejo amigo, Clow su jefe, y un montón de personas desconocidas, o quizás no, eran vecinos de la zona, entonces Kurogane adulto comenzó a recordar, al viejo Clow le encantaba cerrar el negocio en Navidad y festejar una alegre reunión para la comunidad.

Pero la persona más especial que perturbo a los dos Kurogane en el tiempo era la presencia del viejo primer y único amor del moreno, Tomoyo Daidoiji. Una joven dulce, amable, con don único de observación y poseedora de la sonrisa más bella de todas en CLAMP-land. Kurogane sintió como su viejo corazón reaccionaba, fue testigo del recuerdo que vino a su mente, cuando invito a bailar a la joven Tomoyo y esta acepto con una sonrisa, bailaron toda la noche, todos estaban felices, ¡qué hermosa navidad!

Varios años después, en la noche de Navidad, Kurogane había conocido a la vieja Yuuko, la competencia comercial de Clow, la mujer le ofreció empleo con mejor sueldo, cuando el moreno comenzó a ganar más dinero, empezó a entender que su vida sería más fácil con mucho dinero, quería casarse con su amada, pero no se sentía digno de ella, después de todo su querida dama era hija de una familia millonaria, dueños de Daidoiji Corp., una casa de juguetes muy importante, pero para Tomoyo el dinero no era importante, ella amaba a Kurogane aún sin dinero.

En la calle, dos jóvenes amantes se encuentras, con el cielo nocturno lleno de brillo y calor de la navidad, Kurogane saco de su bolsillo un costoso anillo, se lo entrego a su novia, pero Tomoyo lo rechazo, desde hace tiempo, la joven notó que Kurogane amaba más el dinero que a ella. La chica se negó a la propuesta de matrimonio de Kurogane y salió huyendo de ahí, ambos Kurogane estaban destrozados, sobre todo el Kurogane adulto, resentía con mayor fuerza la pérdida de su amada.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Regrésame a mi cama! — ordeno furioso, tenía suficiente del pasado.

— De acuerdo, como tú quieras — dijo rindiéndose la pequeña.

En un segundo, como si nada hubiera pasado, Kurogane estaba de vuelta en su habitación cuando estaba a punto de celebrar su triunfo, una luz brillante que se escapaba del la hendidura de la puerta llamo su atención, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven rubio enfundado en un traje carísimo, a su alrededor había un montón de comida, Kurogane no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el hombre sonreía afable, se movió un poco, sonó un cascabel que llevaba atado en la cintura.

— Hola, Kurogane — saludo el hombre. — Soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes pero algunos me llaman Yuto Kigai, aunque con solo Yuto esta bien — indico alegre, Kurogane asintió. Se acerco al moreno, y lo tomo del brazo, — hay que irnos pronto — dijo Yuto jaloneando un poco a Kurogane.

— ¿A dónde vamos, espíritu? — pregunto Kurogane.

— A las navidades presentes — dijo el rubio, saliendo por la ventana igual que Kazuki, pero esta vez no fueron muy lejos, flotaban en los alrededores de CLAMP-land.

Era la mañana navidad, todo el pueblo estaba lleno de energía, alegre, amable, caluroso, Yuto disfrutaba con el ambiente, Kurogane solo miraba atónito a su alrededor. La gente cantaba villancicos, sin saberlo, Kurogane llegó a otra ventana, otra familia feliz se preparaba para la fiesta de Navidad, por un momento no reconoció a la bella mujer que preparaba la cena, pero cuando llegó el dueño de la casa dio en el clavo.

— Es la casa de Watanuki — indico el moreno, — ¿qué hacemos aquí? — pregunto el moreno confundido.

— Solo observa gruñón — dijo Yuto sin prestar atención en sus preguntas.

Dentro de la casa de la esposa de Watanuki, la señora Miyuki terminaba la cena que consistía en una pequeña ave asada, comparada con los pavos normales, era diminuta esa ave. Su hija mayor Hinata alistaba la cena junto a su inseparable amigo el oso Teddy, mientras hija segunda estaba sentada a la mesa esperando la comida, su nombre Misaki. Watanuki ayudaba a su hija menor a sentarse, una tierna niña de cabellos castaños, con ojo herido, y una pierna herida, la pobre nació muy enfermiza, ella es Kohane.

Fue la visión de Kohane la que calentó un poco el corazón de Kurogane, y lo hizo sentir compasión ante tan pobre cena, pero Watanuki no era pobre, aunque no tenía dinero suficiente para tener una enorme cena, pero tenía el cariño de su amada esposa, y de sus tres hijas, en especial Kohane, a la que quería mucho.

— El señor Kurogane no pude obligarte a trabajar en Navidad — replico Miyuki sentada a la mesa.

— Miyuki, querida, es el jefe, no se puede hacer nada — dijo Watanuki probando su cena.

— El señor Kurogane es un ogro — comentó Hinata la hija mayor.

— ¿El señor Kurogane es un ogro, papá? — pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Misaki, Watanuki rió.

— Algo así cariño — dijo burlón.

— Pero vendrás temprano, ¿verdad? — pregunto Kohane, Watanuki suspiro.

— Lo intentaré, cariño… ahora todos a cenar… — dijo Watanuki sonriendo.

— Dios bendiga estos alimentos… — reza Hinata.

— Y al señor "ogro" — agrego Misaki provocando la risa de todos.

— ¡Qué Dios nos bendiga a todos! — dijo por último Kohane.

Kurogane abandono esa ventana alegre para dirigirse a otra casa en la ciudad, al hogar de su sobrino Syaoran, ironía de la vida, cuando había dicho que no iría, ahora aparecería él, de cierta forma. Yuto se veía alegre, disfruto mucho la navidad de la familia Watanuki. Kurogane aún reflexionaba sobre Kohane.

— Esa niña es débil — comento en voz alta el moreno.

— Pero es feliz… — agregó Yuto.

— ¿Vivirá muchos años? — pregunto de la nada Kurogane sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Yuto hizo un gesto mortal.

— Vivirá los años que tenga que vivir — dijo el rubio con la cara seria, — ¡Ahora veamos! — agrego más alegre.

En la casa de Syaoran se celebraba una gran fiesta navideña, los amigos más cercanos y queridos estaban presentes en ella, todos reunidos en la sala. Una dulce jovencita se paseaba con platos de bocadillos en la mano, esa dama tan parecida a la querida hermana de Kurogane, sin duda era la esposa de Sakura, pero no era la única dama a la que el joven le presto atención, con ellos también estaba su querida Tomoyo, ahora casada con un hombre, el bibliotecario Eriol Hiragizawa y venía acompañada de sus cuatro hijos, todos dormidos en un sofá cercano, también estaba un joven rubio al que no conocía, y otras personas que tampoco recordaba haber visto antes.

Todos jugaban junto al fuego un divertido juego, Syaoran fue el primer, primero puso cara de pocos amigos, luego ando unos pasos como cojo y haciendo un gesto de la mano como si quitara a todos de su camino. Todos estaban divertidos con su representación pero ninguno se atrevía a contestar.

— Eres tu tío Kurogane — dijo Sakura alegre, Syaoran sonrió, todos rieron. — Por cierto, ¿vendrá él a la fiesta? — pregunto aparte, Syaoran negó con la cabeza, Sakura bajo la cabeza.

Kurogane se sentía cansado, demasiadas alegrías y decepciones por un día, aunque dentro de él brotó la idea de estar junto a su sobrino y a abrazar a esa jovencita tan linda, pero pronto desecho la idea, era demasiado ridículo ser alguien amable ahora.

— ¿No quieres estar con ellos? Se ven divertidos, ¿es tu sobrino, no? — comentó Yuto, Kurogane no dijo nada, como era su costumbre.

Yuto se rindió, su tiempo termino, y regreso a Kurogane a casa, se despidió de él con un enorme abraza, luego desapareció. Kurogane se quedo de pie en medio de su habitación esperando al tercer y último espíritu de la noche, tenía miedo, el siguiente fantasma le mostraría el incierto futuro. Encerrado en sus pensamientos, no notó la silenciosa entrada del tercer espíritu, se veía tenebroso, todo su cuerpo cubierto con una capa negra y polvosa, Kurogane se estremeció. [N/A. Imaginen a la carta "The Shadow" de CCS]

— ¿Eres tú acaso el espíritu de las navidades futuras? — pregunto Kurogane con voz trémula, pero el fantasma no respondió, solo levanto su brazo, la larga manga cubría toda la extremidad, el temible espíritu apuntaba a la nada, Kurogane volteó en esa dirección y vio una densa niebla, cubrir la habitación.

Frente a Kurogane apareció una imagen de CLAMP-land gris y pobre a pesar de ser navidad, que futuro más oscuro. El espíritu de las navidades futuras no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, ambos caminaron hasta un viejo edificio que parecía abandonado, la escoria de la ciudad se reunía ahí, para robar lo que todavía se puede robar, Kurogane y el espíritu llegaron hasta la habitación principal, el moreno comenzó a sentir una fría sensación, tenía el presentimiento de reconocer el lugar. Dos jóvenes ladronzuelos aún estaban ahí, platicando sobre la cama, cogiendo todo lo que podían.

— Escuchaste la nueva mala Fuuma… — comentó unos de ellos arrancando las cortinas.

— ¿Qué cosa, Seiishiro? — dijo el otro jovenzuelo tomando cosas de los viejos cajones.

— Falleció Kohane, la dulce niña que nos obsequiaba caramelos en la iglesia — dijo el joven con tristeza, en verdad quería a esa niña. Kurogane casi llora al saberse conocedor de la noticia.

— ¡Qué lástima! Era aún muy pequeña, que Dios la tenga en su gloria — dijo el otro terminando su labor.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿deberíamos llevarnos las sabanas? Se ven que son de seda — comentó Fuuma, Seiishiro hizo mala cara.

— Deja al pobre muerto con sus carisimas sabanas — comentó para reírse a carcajadas, su compañero lo acompaño en el escándalo y salieron de ahí corriendo, aún riendo.

Kurogane no se había percatado pero era cierto, había un cuerpo muerto en la cama, la piel era de color azul oscuro, se veía que nadie reparo en cuidado. Asustado, Kurogane suplico al espíritu que lo llevara a casa de la familia Watanuki. Por las misma ventana pudo ver la navidad más triste de todas, ya ni siquiera cenaban un ave, era una horrible sopa que llevaba varios días reciclada para que rindiera. Nadie dio las gracias, nadie hizo oración, todos estaban en silencio. En una fría esquina reposaba el bastón que usaba Kohane para caminar.

— Entonces es cierto espíritu, la dulce niña aquella murió… — comentó Kurogane realmente triste por ello. Veía en el rostro de su empleado la tristeza reflejada, la olvidada alegría, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió? Quien podría saberlo.

El espíritu jaloneo un poco a Kurogane atrayendo su atención, juntos retomaron el camino hacia un nuevo sendero, uno más tenebroso. Kurogane pudo ver que estaba ahora entre tumbas y muertos, era el cementerio de CLAMP-land. Anduvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a una tumba en especial, Kurogane tenía miedo, no quería saber lo que decía en ella. El espíritu alargo su enorme brazo y apunto hacia la tumba indicando que leyera el epígrafe, Kurogane no se atrevió.

— Por favor espíritu, no me enseñes este horrible, acaso este es el único futuro que nos depara — suplicaba confundido el moreno, el espíritu insistía sin bajar su brazo. Kurogane se acerco a la tumba, y no pudo evitar escapar un grito ahogado, en la tumba decidía con letras oxidadas:

"**Kurogane de Suwa"**

— Espíritu, espíritu, por favor llévame a casa, llévame, necesita cambia esto, necesito ser diferente, necesito cambiar… — suplico el moreno sin darse cuenta que la neblina desapareció, y estaba a salvo en su cama, ni tardo ni perezoso saltó de la cama para averiguar que día era, abrió las cortinas, y vio un reluciente sol tempranero.

Un trío de chiquillos pasaban frente a su casa cuando se vieron descubiertos por el viejo gruñón, como lo llamaban algunos, quisieron huir pero Kurogane los detuvo con una suplica.

— Por favor, niños decidme ¿qué día es hoy? — cuestiono el moreno con voz amable, los niños se vieron entre sí.

— Es la mañana de navidad — dijo el más pequeño de todos, Kurogane dio un gritó de alegría, se llevo la mano a la bolsa y saco unas cuantas monedas, las lanzo al aire.

— Tomen eso por favor y comprar el pavo más grande que haya, llévenlo a casa de Watanuki Kimihiro… lo que sobre es suyo — indico el moreno, los niños sonrieron, quizás no era tan gruñón ni tacaño como los adultos decían.

— Bueno espíritus de las navidades pasadas, presentes, futuras, guardare en mi corazón hoy y siempre la lección que he aprendido, y la compartiré con quienes amo… — decía el moreno con voz solemne mientras se vestía para salir.

El moreno debía ir primero a ver a su viejo amigo, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que se le ocurriera salir a trabajar, ¡trabajar en navidad! ¡Qué estúpida idea! Tenía dolor en su pierna, pero la alegría y emoción que crecía en su corazón era tanta que ignoró ese dolor, cuando llegó a casa de Watanuki apenas estaban entregando el enorme pavo.

— ¡Kimihiro! — gritó Kurogane efusivo, Watanuki casi se desmaya, su señor nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

— Estaba a punto de ir a trabajar señor — excusó el joven, Miyuki fulminaba con la mirada a Kurogane.

— No toleró tus llegadas tardes, quizás sea mejor que te despida — dijo el moreno con ira falsa, a Watanuki y su esposa les cambio la cara. Entonces Kurogane rió, — es broma, solo venía a decirte que no tienes que ir a trabajar, — en ese momento entrego algunos obsequios a las niñas, para Hinata un juego de hilos para remendar a su amigo, a Misaki una muñeca muy bonita que bautizo como "Hikaru", y a Kohane un crucifijo hermoso que había pertenecido a su madre, su hermana Kobato tenía uno igual que ahora lleva Syaoran colgado en el cuello.

— Pero señor… — Watanuki no sabía que decir o hacer.

— Pero nada, pasa la navidad con tu familia, con quienes amas, que yo haré lo mismo — dijo el moreno con Kohane en brazos. — Cierto casi lo olvido, a partir de mañana te haré socio de Suwa Corp. — agregó, Watanuki casi se va de espaldas.

— ¿Socio? — repitió como tonto.

— Si, socio… bueno Kimihiro, debo irme, mi familia me espera… ¡Feliz Navidad! — dijo Kurogane dejando a Kohane en brazos de su padre.

— ¡Feliz Navidad señor! — exclamo Watanuki casi riendo, estaba tan contento.

— ¡Qué Dios nos bendiga a todos! — escuchó de la pequeña Kohane a sus espaldas, el moreno dio una última vista a la escena, la familia Watanuki estaba muy contenta.

_«¡Feliz Navidad, Kimihiro!» _pensó el moreno.

En casa de Syaoran todos estaban llegando a penas, los niños de Tomoyo seguían dormidos en el sofá, la gente comenzaba a llegar, cuando todos estaban reunidos apareció la figura de Kurogane, se hizo un silencio, pero luego Syaoran corrió a abrazar a su querido tío, Kurogane respondió el abrazo.

— Bienvenido, no creí que vendrías pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí — comentó el joven alegre, entonces acercó a su esposa, — tío ella es mi amada esposa, Sakura — dijo a modo de presentación, Kurogane abrazo a la joven.

— ¡Qué hermosa eres mi niña! — exclamo el moreno provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

— Pero tío acércate, quiero presentarte a todos — decía Syaoran emocionado, olvidando que su tío no puede moverse muy rápido.

Kurogane empezó a conocer a todos los presentes, el rubio bonito de la vez anterior, era un chico llamado Fai D. Flourite, solo vieron un segundo y surgió una chispa, saludó a Tomoyo y a su esposo, ella lo recibió con alegría, ahora serían buenos amigos, también fue a ver a los niños de su amada, tan lindas criaturas, bien dormiditos. La alegrías era colectiva, el calor de hogar dejo satisfecho al moreno, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió algo tropezar con su figura, bajo la mirada y se encontró con Kazuki, ella sonrió, entonces Kurogane levantó la mirada y pudo ver la figura de Yuto beber algo junto a su sobrino, y más allá junto a su nuevo amor, un dulce joven con rostro de ángel, curioso el moreno se acerco a ellos.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — dijo a modo de saludo, el rubio se sonrojo. — Eres Fai, ¿verdad? — pregunto el moreno, el rubio asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Y tú? — pregunto dirigiéndose al otro rubio, éste sonrió con dulzura, en un momento la sala se congelo en el tiempo, solo Kazuki, Yuto, Kurogane y el joven desconocido podían moverse aún.

— Soy el espíritu de las navidades futuras, pero puedes decirme Kohaku — se presento sonriendo, Kurogane sonrió. El tiempo regreso, todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Fai, te gustaría platicar conmigo — inquirió el moreno, el rubio asintió emocionado, juntos se movieron hacia un sofá para hablar.

Kazuki, el espíritu de las navidades pasadas; Yuto, el espíritu de las navidades presentes; Kohaku, el espíritu de las navidades futuras sentían una enorme satisfacción, y más allá de esa alegría una vieja amiga de Kurogane, su ex socia Yuuko, disfrutaba de un vaso de sake [N/A. no pregunten ¬¬U], sus cadenas se esfumaron.

— ¡¡Feliz Navidad mundo y quienes lo habitan!! — brindo para ella misma, porque nadie la escuchó, o casi nadie, el moreno sonreía alegre y satisfecho.

**FIN**

**¡¡Felices fiestas mundo y quienes lo habitan!!**

Finalizado el día: 17 de diciembre de 2008


End file.
